The Battle Between Brothers Continue!!! Shiro vs Sannoto
It was a windy night, as a hooded shinobi stood on the empty plains within the land of fire. Knowing who his opponent would be, he stood their anxious and excited to be fighting someone who possessed such amazing strength. However, he was not sure how strong the Uchiha member would be, as he wondered if he would need "That Technique". As he removed his hood revealing his blonde hair and dark eyes, the moon shifted slightly illuminating the plains. Standing their waiting for his opponent patiently, Sannoto remembered his mother ideals about the Will of Fire, which he instantly concluded would be his strongest weapon during this match. When he got the notice from the Senju to a challenge, Shiro jumped at a chance to challenge a senju clan member. Unlike other Uchiha clan members, he long discarded his hatred for the Senju. He wondered what this person will be like. He thus used the Body Flicker Technique to flicker over to his exact location. What type of Senju is he...He has the same chakra signature as Senju Hashirama and the 4 tailed beast combined. This should be fun. I finally get to use my Susanoo against a worthy opponent other than Juushiro, my bud. he was thinking. He asked the Senju, "Are you the one who challenged me, because if you are you will soon regret it". "Yes I'm the one who challenged you, but your highly incorrect about me regretting it", Sannoto said, teasing Shiro. "I see you are capable of using the Body Flicker Technique, but if that's all you have to offer than this match will be very difficult for you. But luckily i'll give you the honor of going first", Sannoto said as he removed the famous from its holder. This should be fun. Shiro then summoned his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and then his Susanoo. It was a magnificient crimson-color and it's eyes were filled with regret. To start things off he used the Ame-no-Nuboko's special ability, the ability to extend over 150 meters with the speed of 50 meters per second. He wondered if this match was a waste of his time. But something caught his eye. He dodged it. He was shocked and glad. He said "I don't know how you did it but this match just got interesting. Maybe you're worth my time." Sannoto simply smirked at Shiro as he swung the sword in his direction releasing an large tsunami traveling towards the confident Uchiha. Considering his ability to use susanoo, he most likley can use the Amaterasu. I will shut that jutsu down, just like i'll do to his susanoo. Sannoto thought as he ran right behind the tsunami forming handseals. "Knowing that smirk on your face you probably know since I can use Susanoo I can use Amaterasu. You are correct on that one, but that's for later. Right now I'll think I'll use this against you.Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" flooding the entire field. "I hope you can swim Senju brat" flying above with his Levitation Technique working for him. In his mind Shiro is thinking Man, I wish Juushiro was here to witness this epic battle. Maybe next time. "I don't need to swim!" Sannoto yelled as he emerged from under the water. "Summoning Technique!" he said as a hawk appeared below his feet. Riding on the hawk, Sannoto flew towards Shiro as extreme speeds as he formed a handseal. Iron Release: Iron Bullets he said to himself as he emitted small Iron pebbles that were on fire. "Fool, do you really think Iron Bullets work against my Susanoo. This will be one lesson you'll have to learn the hard way." said Shiro as he re-activatedd Susanoo, but only in his ribcage form. The bullets bounced off as if they were rocks due to the effects of the Takama-no-Hara re-inforcing his Susanoo with a more solid defense. "Now to get rid of the pesky hawk. Water Release: Water Mirror Technique" as he created a mirror out of the pre-existing water below. It reflected Sannoto on his hawk and it came alive charging straight at them. "What will you do now, Sannoto Senju of the Hidden Leaf?" Sannoto simply swung his blade releasing a entire way of fire, which easily destroyed the copy of him on his hawk. Suddenly Sannoto used his Iron Release: Iron Clone Technique to create over a hundred clones. "If you didn't notice, i have chakra to waste" he said as his clones came charging towards him all wielding a Rasengan. "A Rasengan, really?!. If that's what you want the fine! Defend, Dark Hell Mirror." As he said this, all the clones were dispersed and he brought to life all of Sannoto's worst fears to life while all at the same time levitating while Susanoo is active. "This genjutsu is said to be unbreakable by normal means. How will you deal with this one? In order to get to me, you'll have to defeat your worst fears first." Shiro said laughing maniacially. Sannoto smirked as he looked at Shiro. "You honestly believe i hold fears? I have fought in multiple wars, witnessed by Father's death! The destruction of my village, i have even faced death! And you believe i hold fears? Well your correct, the only thing i fear, is when i let fear get into my state of mind!" Sannoto explained as a copy of Sannoto was created. Sannoto knowing what had to be done, simply used the genjutsu Bringer-of-Darkness Technique to blind himself leaving an opening, which Sannoto took. While his copy was blind he used Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan on him causing the clone to be defeated. "Now it's your turn. A genjutsu the sharingan can't even see through." Sannoto said as he used the technique on Shiro. As he said this, he used the only technique able to reflect the genjustu, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change. Not only did he reflect the genjutsu back, but he used his Susanoo's spear's ability to able to completely manipulate and control one of the basic five affinities: Fire and use that to cancel out the flame-enchanced rasengan. He said this to Sannoto "I'm from the same village as you so I sympathize with you but your foolish to think you have no fears, every ninja fears something and I hope your own technique used against you proves this." He then used the White Lightning ability to shack Sannoto while the latter was trapped within his own genjutsu. "And one more thing, you forget yourself, for I'm using the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, not a regular one. It's your move." Sannoto knowing whar Shiro said was true, closed his eyes as the world around him slowed down. He thought back to the moment the battle began as he tried to find a weakness in this genjutsu. He sharply opened his eyes as he formed a tiger seal, using the Iron the dirt, he was able to form eyes across the plains giving him his sight once again. Your stronger than i thought, but you will not defeat me, Sannoto said as he simply moved his hand upwards, which the Earth answered his call. Suddenly tons of lava shot from the ground of the entire plains except where Sannoto was standing. Because of the Iron in lava, Sannoto was able to pull Lava from under the Earth and use it as his weapon. Sannoto literally holding a wave of lava twisted his wrist towards Shiro as the lava followed. Good luck blocking this was Susanoo. "Lava?! Really?! Fine then It's easy to put out at the level you're fighting at now. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" Shiro said as he puts it out. "Now what will you do my friend? But before you contemplate, let me give you a little gift - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and to kick it up a knotch - Water Release: Hydra Bullet Technique" Shiro said as 5 water dragons were heading Sannoto's way. "But let me re-inforce my defense while I'm at it - White Lightning" Shiro said adding the electric effect to the Susanoo ribcage. "Heh, I don't see you doing any better. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!!", Sannoto said teasing Shiro, as he watched his wall effortlessly stop Shiro's attack. Forming a handseal, Sannoto creates hundreds of Iron clones once again, as they all stand behind Sannoto. "No more holding back!", said the Senju as his hair flew into the air, and his chakra became even more large and powerful. As this happened it began to rainn. "I guess I have no choice. Consider yourself lucky as only a few get to see this" As Shiro said this his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan turns into the Rinnegan. He then used Shinra Tensei to blow away all the clones and then used Banshō Ten'in to pull in Sannoto in. After he used the Susanoo's spear to pierce Sannoto through the head, thus ending his life. But he was suprised to see him alive only seeing that too was an Iron Clone. "Hehehe. A ninja must see through deception", Sannoto said as the clone Shiro killed self destructed in his face. The other clones that Shiro blew away, charge towards him and self destructs as well, some releasing a large amount of chakra, while others release fire and lightning. "Consider yourselves one of the lucky ones", Sannoto said as he smiled. As he said this the clone poofed away. The real Shiro appeared behind Sannoto's back unnoticed and used a close-range Shinra Tensei to blow him back and flying through some trees. He then added a Fire Release: Black Flame Missile to make sure he couldn't get up. "You're right. A ninja must see through deception. And that's why you just got your butt kicked" Shiro said in confidence. "Ugh..", groaned Sannoto as he spotted the flames coming towards him. Swiftly Sannoto moved his hand upwards causing the Iron within the ground to follow. By doing so he managed to create an Iron wall, which was able to hold the flames until Sannoto was able to get up. Sannoto knowing this was his last chance, formed four handseals. Iron Release: Iron Meteorite, he said to himself as Flaming Meteorites came falling from the sky. Sannoto also formed a simple handseal and used Iron Release: Hollow Gas which was a gas that could potentionally kill his opponent, if enough is inhaled. Shiro saw all of this coming and deflected it all with Shinra Tensei. Then he used Chibaku Tensei to create an orb in the sky. He created one big enough to crush Sannoto. He levitated into the sky and send it down to eliminate the pest once and for all saying that it should do the job. The orb's size was the same as the one Nagato used on Naruto in the future and the crash unleashed the shockwave all across the land. The only thing left was huge crater surrounded by awasteland of desolation. Shiro said to himself This should've done him in as expected because of the size. No one can survive a Chibaku Tensei of that size and live to tell about it. Well I should be going since he's no longer in the land of the living. "Wait!!", shrieked a injured Sannoto as he climbed from the crater. "The Will of Fire. Sha'll prevail", he claimed as he fell flat onto the ground. "I can't finish this" Sannoto said as he inhaled and exhaled slowly and his vision became blurry. "Don't worry, I'll finish him for you", said a shinobi that appeared next to Sannoto almost instantly. " Let us see, how he does against a true shinobi," the man said removing his cape and jacket. "So Shiro let us begin", he stated showing his face, revealing his identity as Sojiro Uzumaki. The Arrival of Another, the battle Continues!! "Shiro, Shiro! Could you tell me what the heck is going on here?! I'm trying to sleep but since this is 2-on-1 I might as well even the odds and battle with you like we always do" said Juushiro as he arrived on the scene. Shiro and Juushiro combined their might and used a combined Shinra Tensei to blow away the two combatants. Juushiro ththen used the Outer Path's healing ability to fully heal Shiro back to fighting strength. "Now, the real fun can begin since I have my back up here" Shiro said. "It's your move." Sojiro swiftly regained his balance and grabbed his friend Sannoto. Sannoto generated his Yang Release chakra through Sannoto which fully healed him. "Let me go first", Sojiro said as he looked at Juushiro. "Your an Uzumaki, but lets see how you handle the leader of the clan", he said as he appeared directly in-front of Juushiro and placed his hand at him. "Yang Release: Repulsion!", he said as he used the technique. "Hah, a four-year old is able to do better than that, Shinra Tensei" said Juushiro as he deflected it back at them. "I'll give you a consellation prize for trying though - White Lightning" he added to the Shinra Tensei producing an electrical effect as it hit dead-on. "Good job, dude couldn't have done a better job myself" said Shiro. "But that's to be expected from an Uzumaki possessing century's worth of battle knowledge and the Rinnegan to boot." Sojiro seeing the blow the last second activated his Yang Release: Chakra Covering and was able to resist the attack completely. "Your technique is strong, but i have the upper hand", Sojiro said as he used Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique to create 100 "actual" copies of himself. The Clones all placed a chakra covering on themselves; and used the Yang Release: Repulsion technique simultaneously hopefully overpowering the two Rinnegan wielders. As this was occurring Sannoto was in the back, manipulating the Iron within the lava to shoot another lava wave at his opponents. "Great job Sojiro!!", he screamed as he continued the battle. As this was done, Juushiro both created a Chibaku tensei eqivalling the size to that of a meteor and used the Levitation Technique fly up to be out of it's range. They then send it crashing down full-force using the force of a combined Shinra Tensei. the speed and power it packed caused it to destroy evertything below and killing all life because of the explosion and the backlash. Good thing they were out of the way to not suffer it's effects. The combined might left a bigger crater with the previous and smaller one next to it. The land was hardly recognizable after that assault. "Thank god were not on the other end" said Juushiro. You said it" said Shiro. "But I think we overdid it a little, I hope they can forgive us after that." "Yeah, but let's just hope that they're alive first" said Juushiro. "This is a battle not a death match." "Heh, You guys should look backwards", Sojiro said as he and Sannoto observed the two from a tree. "I'm a master when it comes to using the Yin-Yang Release. It's nothing you can do to escape my grip. Now behold my technique", he said as a Shroud surround him. "Are you ready?" Sojiro asked as he looked at Juushiro. "Do your worst and thank god both of you are still alive." Juushiro used the Body Flicker Technique and combined it with White Lightning to make a makeshift Lightning Release Armour. He then told them "You're not the only one to master Yin-Yang. Remember, we possess the Rinnegan, which derived itself from Yin-yang itself." Shiro agreed and did the same and he re-activated his Susanoo. Through it, he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and then the Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique. He then layered it with Amaterasu to make it more effective. As it soared towards Sojirro and Sannoto, Juushiro used the Preta Path on Shiro's Susanoo just in case anything happens. Sojiro placed his hand in front of him as he used Yang Release: Repulsion to deflect the flames away from him. "Having the Rinnegan does not mean that your better than myself when it comes to these technique's", Sojiro said as his clones formed chakra arms shot out of his Shroud holding black 's indicating that these were not normal. While this was happening Sannoto clones were traveling towards his opponents all wielding a Kunai. "Hmmm?", Said Sojiro as he pulled out his famous "Now, witness my power", he said as his swung the fan releasing a wave of intense flames. Witness MY power" said Juushiro as he used Yin-yang chakra to create an exact replica of Shiro's susanoo (Weapons and all). He then used Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to create a soild water mirror. Out of that miiror came the same attack and as the two collide, it created smoke. Shiro use this chance to strike the ground with the spear creating fissures all trapping and eliminating the incoming clones. Then, Juushiro use his Susanoo copy's spear ability top extend 150m at 50 seconds to pierce through Sojiro. Not only did it destroy the Yin-Yang Release Shroud along with rasengans but it knicked Sojiro by his shoulder. Little did he know that the spear was filled with White Lightning. The white lightning worked his way into his nervous system and little by liitle his nerves were exerting pulses at a slow rate and his body was acting irregularly. Shiro went after Sannoto as he used the Banshō Ten'in to pull some rocks in and then used Shinra Tensei to launch it towards his direction. Sannoto had little time to act as one hit the right eye causing blood to come out. "Ahhhhhh!" screamed Sannoto as he fell onto the ground. "I can't see!" he shouted as he held his eye. "Nooooo!!!", screamed Sojiro as he watched his comrade fall. "How dare you!", Sojiro said as he struggles to stand up. He crawled over to his fallen comrade. "Ugh...Listen Sojiro...Finish this battle! Don't let them win," Sannoto said as he placed his hand on Sojiro's back and generated lightning through it fixing Sojiro's body. Sannoto finally passed out, and Sojiro stood up. He slowly turned his face to face Juushiro and Shiro and revealed something he didn't have before the match. he revealed the Rinnegan. "OHHHHHHH!!!!! I see you finally got a Rinngan on your side. But that won't make a difference." said Shiro. Both he and Juushiro flew up into the air and both formed a Chibaku Tensei and each one one was a size of the Moon. Both them said "With this we'll make sure you permanently stay down". Now Shinra Tensei the two of them said as the moon size meteor aimed straight at them at high speed. Helpless, Sojiro and Sannoto stood in awe at the size and tried to run with Sojiro using Shinra Tensei as a propulsor. But it was too late. As soon it hit the earth, the widespread damage was so massive that it literally felt all over the nation. All that was left was the biggest crater ever seen in the history of techniques. Both Sojiro were heavily bleeding and damged to the point where that they couldn't move. No clones, no tricks, but the actual thing. "And to think that the Rikudō Sennin used the exact same technique to seal the Ten-Tailed Beast and created he was truly a great man" said Shiro. "Indeed he was" said Juushiro. "Apparently it looks like we won with Tons of Chakra to spare thanks to the training we did together" said Shiro. "Ugh...Hey Guys..Mind healing us?", asked a weakened Sojiro as he lay still. Sure dudes. After using the Outer apath to heal them, they soon became friends for the better. All the while something else that Sannoto was forgetting. The four departed their seperate ways leaving the place where they fought battle-scarred. The End Category:Role-Play